A Demons Jealousy
by thegraceler
Summary: Sebastians hides his love for Ciel, while his master continues to bring she-demons to his room (wink wink, nudge nudge). One day Sebastian finally snaps, and Ciel runs when he finds out how his butler really feels. But Ciel is kidnapped, and its up to his loyal butler to save him. cielxsebastian, later on, first fanfic, dont judge too harshly. thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : First ever fanfic. Don't be too judgemental. Review please. Cielxsebastian later. Hope you like it. **

Sebastian was getting jealous.

Much too jealous to be healthy.

And to think, jealous of a SHE-DEMON, of all things. But there was good reason to be jealous.

**Ciel Phantomhive**; Sebastians master, now a demon, who paid no attention to his jealous butler.

Why does Ciel have to enjoy the company of a woman. Why must he taunt me by inviting her in, and bringing her to his bedroom. Sebastian can hear the noises coming from inside. He can hear the moans, and panting from behind his masters' bedroom door. Yet he must silently endure the pain. Endure the pain of knowing the one he loves, doesn't feel the same.

Finally, the demonling emerged from his room, hair ruffled up, and clothes creased. In hand with yet another she-demon. Alice, I think her name is.

"Would you like your evening tea in the study, my lord? Asked Sebastian.

"No, in the living room, with something sweet. And be quick" Demanded the younger, his blue eye glaring impassively into Sebstians red ones. Not even a hint of emotion, just the cold, dismissive stare. It chilled Sebastian to his very core.

"Right away, my lord" With that, the elder demon turned and headed towards the kitchen. His head was spinning with all the mixed up feelings. He knew it was wrong to love his master, especially when the demonling didn't have any feelings toward the elder. No, that's wrong. Ciel does feel something for Sebastian; hatred. Surely that must be it, for there was no other word that described it. Sebastian felt hated. But what else could he do? His master preferred young, beautiful women, whereas Sebastian was a male. He could never compare to Alice, with her bright jade eyes and amber hair. Sebastian could never please his master the way Alice could. After all, Sebastian was just a butler, nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian enters the living room with a cart laden with tea and sweets.

"For today, I have put together Chai tea with ginger, and Gateau Chocolat. I do hope it satisfies your appetite, my lord." Sebastian states, caressing the name, my lord with his tongue. Not that his master pays it any attention. Ciel is holding the she-demons face tenderly, kissing her. Alice has straddled the young once-earl on the couch, and doesn't seem to notice the butler. Ciel opens his eye for one moment to shoot a chilling glare at Sebastian, telling him to leave. Sebastian bows, and leaves the two demons locked in their embrace. He shuts the door behind him, and lets out a quiet cry of despair.

_How could Ciel not realize the amount of love Sebastian feels for him? Instead he flaunts in my face his lust, for Alice. Its only ever lust in his eyes. Never once has love touched the eyes of that child, not since he was turned into a demon. _

Sebastian continues on, holding back his anguish and heartbreak his young master has inflicted. The never-ending string of she-demons, all waiting to get their chance with the once-ear. And Sebastian can only pretend to be happy for his master. He must put up with the façade, and hide his true feelings.

"Sebastian, come here." Shouts Ciel, his voice stern and cold. Sebastian enters the young demons study, to find him sitting in his chair, waiting.

"I've noticed your lack of character lately. Should I remind you that our contract is still in effect, and I do not accept laziness, or moping around. I expect you to be more than happy about my guests, and greet them with respect and enthusiasm. I have arranged a ball for tomorrow, and there will be many people. You will do everything in you power to cater to their hearts desire. That's an ORDER. You may leave" Ciels voice is harsh, a slap across the face.

"As you wish, Master. Might I ask what you plan to wear?"

"I'll leave that to you. Something flattering." Ciel spins his chair around to look out the window, clearly dismissing the butler. Sebastian bows, and turns to leave.

Out in the corridor, Sebastian lets out a sigh. All the bottled up emotions are rattling around inside. Anger, despair, loneliness, love, sadness, everything Sebastian has felt towards Ciel is shaking, trying to burst. The demon takes a deep breath, and pushes away everything. Right now, all he can do is prepare the best ball for his love. He starts to arrange for the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Silver and gold ribbon hangs from the ceiling. Lights twinkle, forming a border around the dance floor. People laughing, chatting away, food served. The perfect ball, most people would say. And of course, Ciel was the one to host it. Sebastian had really outdone himself. There hadn't been a better party in over three decades. Demons walked around, socializing with old friends, introducing themselves to all the beautiful she-demons there were. All the women dressed in dresses, long flowy silk, clinging to their bodies. Everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Everyone, that is, except Sebastian. The butler was serving everybody food, refilling glasses, cleaning up messes, all the while watching his master. Ciel was surrounded by at least 7 different women, all wearing proactive clothing; high boots, short dresses, showing as much skin they could. All of it was intended for Ciels eyes, which travelled greedily over each and every one of the girls. He wanted them, badly. Sebastian could see the lust in his eyes, as could the girls. They touched the young demon, his hair, his arms, anywhere they could, which the demonling didn't mind it the slightest. Sebastian did though. He was revolted at the sight of another touching HIS Ciel. His blood was boiling, ready to explode.

And then it happened. A kiss, from one of the she-demons. Not a quick peck, but a hot, passionate kiss. And what was worse, is that Ciel responded with the exact same fervor.

Sebastian couldn't take it. A she-demon that the once-earl had invited over was different. But a low-class whore would NOT be tolerated. He calmly walked over to Ciel, bent over, and whispered in Ciels ear.

"My lord, we have a very important guest waiting to meet with you privately. He is in the drawing room. It is an urgent matter. If you could excuse yourself, and come with me…" the elder demon whispers, his lips brushing against the youngers. He can smell the whisky on his masters' breath, and knows that the demonling has been drinking, and quite a bit too. He smelled delicious.

Ciel looked up into red eyes, and could see a mix of emotions. Only for a brief second, but the demonling swore he saw lust in his butlers eyes, but it was gone, covered up with a mask of indifference.

"Very well. If you'll excuse me ladies, I have a business issue to attend to. Please do enjoy yourselves, I shall be back later. Until then, behave yourselves." Said Ciel, winking his eyes, and turning his back to the blushing she-demons, and left with his butler.

Sebastian's emotions were out of hand, and he was barely holding on to what little self-control he had left. Smelling the alcohol on his master was almost enough to push him over the edge, and grab his earlobe between his teeth and bite down. HE wasn't sure if the young demon had seen the pure lust in his eyes or not. But it didn't matter. Ciel would find out soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian strolled down the hall behind his master, waiting for the right opportunity to show Ciel how he felt. The clicking of theirs shoes echoed off the walls, around them. The party seemed to be in another universe, so much different from these dark hallways. Sebastian opened up the door to his lord's study, and walked in with him as well.

"What's going on Sebastian? There's nobody here. What the meani-" Ciel was cut off when Sebastian grabbed the young demons arms, and pushed him against the wall, and brought his mouth down to his. The younger gasped, allowing Sebastian's tongue access into his masters mouth. Ciel, shocked by this outburst from his butler, finally came to his sense. He shoved the demon off of him, and slapped him across the face. The sound resonated throughout the room. Ciel was breathing heavily, from rage and the unprovoked assault.

"Don't you EVER THINK of doing that to me again. I cannot believe a lowly butler such as yourself could even IMAGINE assaulting a noblemen like me. You are the epitome of horrible butlers. Leave. NOW." Shouted Ciel. His anger was pouring out of him; the aura was blazing around him like he was on fire. If he got any madder, he would lose his control, and show his real form.

Sebastian just gaped at his master, shocked. Of all the things he imagines happening when he kissed Ciel, this was not one of them. He thought the young demon would be thrilled, and kiss him back. Or that he was so happy that Sebastian had finally shown him how he really feels. He imagined tears of joy streaming down the young ones face. But not this. Not this ball on pure anger and tension. Not this feeling of hatred when his master yelled at him. But most of all, he wasn't prepared for the heart-wrenching feeling he got when his love slapped him. He loved Ciel with all his heart, but he now knew that the younger could never even think of loving his butler. He would only be a lowly servant in his eyes.

So Sebastian left with his broken heart. He bowed to the once-earl, and then quickly scurried away. He ran to the kitchen, and grabbed a soul from out of the cabinet. It swirled around like thick mist in bottle, but Sebastian paid it no mind. He quickly unscrewed the lid, and downed it. It wasn't satisfying his need. So he got out the shot glasses and tequila from his special collection. Ciel didn't know about it, but the demon has all types of liquor. Bourbon, tequila, vodka, rum. You name it, Sebastian's got it. Except for wine. The older demon detested wine. The worst types of souls, usually the selfish, rotten ones tasted like wine. Sebastian always chose his souls with care, making sure it has the right flavour for his palette. He wasn't some thirst-craved monster who grabbed any soul it could find. Just like his drinks.

The demon filled up the glass, and tossed back the clear liquid, and sighed. This helped. Liquor could always help in times of need. He filled up the glass again, and downed it. Again and again the demon did this until only a quarter of the bottle remained. But at least he felt better.

'Well, time to go cater to those brats.' Sebastian thought to himself, the alcohol making his thought bitter. But he couldn't care less. He put away everything in its rightful place, slapped a fake grin onto his face, and went out to the ballroom.


	5. Chapter 5

'Finally.' Muttered Sebastian, after shutting the door behind the last guest. It was well past midnight, because some wild partiers decided to stay late. There were dishes all around the manor, the furniture out of place, and pieces of clothing lying around.

_If only the young lord didn't invite people that caused such a mess. The mansion is a wreck!_ Thought Sebastian, shaking his head. He hadn't seen his master in quite some time. Last he saw, the young boy heading to his room several hours ago.

_Odd… I haven't heard from him either. He normally would have ordered me to do something by now… I wonder where he could have gotten to…_

Sebastian wandered around the mansion, searching for the once-earl. His shoes clicked on the cleanly polished floors. The demon inspected his handiwork of cleaning. All the floors were swept, mopped then waxed. The walls had been ridden of dirt. The paintings were all straight, nothing was out of place.

Sebastian walked to his masters' bedchamber, and knocked quietly. After no answer, he opened the door, sticking his head in. Nothing. Not even an article of clothing suggesting that the demonling had brought a she-demon in. The elder was starting to get worried. No signs of his master, not anywhere in the house. He hadn't been told by the boy where he was going.

Sebastian was just about to leave when he saw something shimmer on the demonlings bed. He walked over, leaned in. Sebastian saw the whitish hair stark against the dark sheets. He picked it up, confused. Long, curly and VERY white, almost bleach blonde. It looked familiar somehow…

_**CRASH!**_

Shattered glass hit the wooden floors. Sebastian had burst through the window, only thinking of one thing.

_Catherine._

* * *

Metal cuffs bit into the pale porcelain skin of Ciels wrists. He hung from the wall, his hands bound in metal cuffs, each 2 inches thick. His ankles were strapped into the wall as well. His dark bluish hair covered his eyes, his head rolled to one side. Unconscious, drained of energy. Alone in a dark room. Unable to do anything.

High heels clicked against the cold stone floors. Perfectly manicured fingernails, painted blood red and shaped like claws, caressed Ciels face. Her thumb ran over his bottom lip, which stuck out like he was pouting. She studied his beautiful face for a moment. Tossing her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder, the she-demon left the room, the echo of her heels leaving with her.

* * *

Sebastian was stricken with worry and anger. Of all the people that would kidnap his young master, she was the one he expected least of all. He hadn't seen her in over a century. The demon raced through the streets, bumping into other demons, not paying them any mind. All he could do was hope he would get there in time. He knew what this she-demon was capable of. And if she was the one with HIS Ciel, she wouldn't stop until he was dead. If anything happened to him… Sebastian ran faster.

Twisting through alleys, jumping on house roofs, cutting across paths. Sebastian had to get to his love, no matter what the cost. He knew just how painful fire can be, especially at the hands of that woman.

* * *

Ciels eyes open up, but it's not like there's anything to see. Its pitch black in the room he's being held hostage in. He can tell its small, just by sensing his surroundings. He can feel the sharp metal against his wrists and ankles, tight and constricting. The stone wall is cold against his back. All of the demons energy is gone. His body sags with fatigue, wishing sleep would come. He would break free, if only he had his strength. But he couldn't. He couldn't' do anything. But he could remember.

_That woman. Long, curly bleach blonde hair, extremely pale skin, almost like she's dead. Ha, she is dead. She a demon. She was short, but wore high heels. Red claw-like nails and brown eyes. Like bourbon whiskey. She spoke softly, almost as if I was an injured animal. And she touched me ever so sweetly. It's no wonder I took her to my room. I led her by the hand, not even knowing her name. I just wanted her. Right then, right there. I shut the door, and turned to her. I could see a spark of lust in her eyes, and knew I was going to get my way. I stalked towards her, and grabbed her waist. She shivered beneath my touch when I started unlacing the back of her dress. A pale pink dress, which hugged her waist and breasts. My member was starting to get hard, straining against my pants. _

_I took her mouth with mine, coaxing her lips apart and slipping my tongue in. She didn't fight very hard to win, and I dominated her mouth, exploring. I withdrew my mouth, and kissed up her neck._

"_Don't worry my sweet doll. Just relax." I whispered in her ear. She moaned when I bit her earlobe, arching her back. I slipped her dress off, and laid it on the armchair. My hands traveled greedily down her back, across her bottom, and skimmed across her sex. She moaned, and she grabbed the waistband of my trousers. She unbuttoned them with ease, and yanked them down, her hand wandering across my erect member. I led her over to the bed, and gently pushed her down, and climbed on top. Our crotches pressed together, causing friction in the perfect way. We moaned together, and I moved my mouth onto hers, once again gaining dominance. Her fingers knotted in my hair, and her back was arched off the bed in pleasure. My hands travelled down at a leisurely pace, driving her wild. She opened her eyes, and I was looking into deep pools of pure unadulterated lust. She grabbed my hands, and put them on her breasts, and squeezed them through my hands. She moaned, and removed her hands, panting. Closing her eyes, she let her hands fall onto the bed while I assaulted first one, then the other breast. So soft… so warm… _

"_ARGH!" I yelled, but the outburst was muffled by her mouth. Her hands held a syringe, which she had just injected into my neck. Everything was starting to get blurry, darker. _

"_Don't worry, little Ciel. Just relax." I heard her say in a sing-song voice, as I drifted into unconsciousness._

Ciel could hear the sound of shoes on stone flooring. High heels, to be exact. Across from the boy chained up, a door opened, with light streaming out of it. Standing in the threshold, was a women. Ciel could only see her silhouette, because his eyes hadn't adjusted to the light yet. The lady entered the room, and shut the door.

'Back in the darkness again' muttered Ciel under his breath. The woman didn't hear. She was playing with something on a table. Ciel couldn't tell what. He closed his eyes, and made his breathing deeper, pretending to be unconscious still. It worked. The women came over to him, and traced his features over with her claw-like nails.

"What beautiful skin you have. It's a shame I'm going to have to ruin it. Tsk tsk. If only Sebastian hadn't been so thoughtless, you wouldn't be in this mess… But, alas. Here you are. Goodnight my little Ciel Phantomhive. You won't be very happy when you wake." The women said her voice angelic. With that, she kissed his lips, and left the room. Chills ran down Ciels back, as he realized the depth of his predicament. He didn't know how or why, but this woman is involved with Sebastian, and things weren't going to get better if he showed up. And Ciel knew he would come running like a knight in shining armour. Except this time, his knight would be shattered.

**A/N : ****Please review, and tell me what you think. Suggestions, comments, everything except rudeness is welcomed. Thanks again! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian's tailcoat whipped behind him, his hair being pushed back by the wind. His feet slapped the ground while he ran.

I'm almost there thought Sebastian, looking at the warehouse. It was a rundown glass factory, which had tons of equipment still inside. Enough of which that woman could use on his Ceil. The building was very old, with its exterior crumbling down. The roof was caved in, and everything about it looked unstable. But that was just a cover up. Sebastian knew what lay beneath the structure. A hideout, of which only himself and a handful of demons knew about. They came here to punish whoever disobeyed the demon king. Their screams wouldn't be heard above ground, and nobody ever came around the building anyway.

He listened, and could hear something moving below. He opened the door quietly, so as not too alert anybody of his intrusion. He scanned the room, searching for anybody. He only saw the piles of dirt, sand bags, fire equipment, and fire pits. Nothing of importance. Moving aside a pile of sandbags, he revealed a secret passageway that led to a flight of stairs. Sebastian closed the door softly, and quickly ran down the stairs on feather light feet. He could feel his masters' aura, hear his heart beat.

Sebastian came to a wooden door situated at the end of a hallway. He heard a woman's voice, and smelled gasoline. The demons hands were tied, helpless, because if he barged in now, his master would be killed. He knew the she-demon that was in there, and the butler knew that if he interfered, his master would be tortured further.

Ceil was now awake, fully aware of what was happening. His eyes were wide with fear and terror. The woman standing before him was holding a jug of gasoline, while she dipped a paint brush into the container. It came out slick with the oil, dripping. She smiled, and sauntered over, holding the paintbrush, thinking. She took Ceils hand into hers, and held it palm up. After wiping the brush on his fingers, she trailed it down towards his hand, and then added little licks up his wrist. Ceil was choking on the intoxicating smell, it filled his nostrils and travelled down his throat. Tears welled up from the fumes, and threatened to spill over.

"We've got to start off small. Don't want the fun to be over too quickly" the she-demon murmured, giggling. She grabbed a match, and struck it right beside Ceils ear, so he could hear the tip scraping against the stone, and the fizz of the magnesium being burned. She smiled at him, and dropped the match onto his oiled-up hand.

Sebastian could hear his master's screams, and it was torture. His love was being burned, and he could do nothing to stop it, nothing to make the pain go away. He could hear the agony in his voice, the terror and anguish. Silent tears streamed down the butlers face, and he whispered into the air, telling Ceil that it would all be over soon.

Pain.

That was all Ceil could think about. His hand was engulfed in angry red, orange and yellow flames, licking at his skin. His fingers were stiff, trying to absorb the pain because he couldn't do anything to stop it. A layer of sweat covered his body, and screams escaped his lips, muffled by the gag.

Never, in his entire life, had Ceil ever felt pain like this. Not when those men kept him in a cage. Not when he was shot by the queens guard. Not even when Sebastian etched the contract onto his eye. No, this pain he couldn't get away from. It consumed him, even though the fire only burned on his hand. Finally, after what seemed to be hours of torture, the woman brought over a towel and encased his hands in the soft fabric, distinguishing the flame.

Ceils hand was bright red, charred, muscle and tissue burned away. It dripped blood onto the cold stone flooring, leaving deep red splatters. He pulled away from the woman, cringing when she brought her hand up to his face.

"See, my little Ciel. You're alright. It didn't hurt that much." She cooed, in an attempt to comfort him. She grabbed his chins, forcing his head up, yet the demonling wouldn't look at her. Wouldn't look at the vile woman.

"Look at me, my Ciel. Let me see those beautiful eyes." When he didn't meet her gaze, the she-demon tensed, and slapped his face.

"LOOK AT ME, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She shouted, enraged. The boy recoiled from the abuse, and tears streamed down his face, silent sobbing. The woman looked at the blubbering creature in disgust, and scowled. She turned to the table, dipped the paint brush back into the gasoline, and started painting designs on soles of Ceils feet.

"I guess we'll have to start at the bottom, and work our way up. Because you will look at me by the end of this." She said, whilst striking another match, and holding the flame up to the boys feet. And the screams started again.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, after hours of hearing endless screams and cries of pain, it stopped. The smell of gasoline wafted away, leaving only the scent of burnt flesh. Sebastian lifted his head out of his hands, and listened. He could hear some shuffling on the other side of the door. He jumped up, and grabbed onto the rafters on the ceiling, just in time to hide from the woman leaving the room. She had blood all over her hands, as well as burnt clothing. She clicked down the dark hallway, and went up the stairs, not noticing Sebastian. The demon watched carefully, making sure he heard her leave the building before dropping down back onto the hard concrete floor. His hand grabbed the old wooden door, and wrenched it open.

Hanging on the wall, half-naked, and dripping blood was Ciel. His head hung with fatigue, clearly exhausted. At least half of his body was burned with first or second degree burns. His hands, feet, ankles, thighs, and his hips. The skin was charred, blistered and dripping blood. His shirt and pants had been ripped away, leaving him in only his underwear. Sebastian gaped, shocked at the sight.

" M-Master." Sebastian stuttered. He stepped towards the boy, reaching out to cup his face. The boy shied away, cowering. Tears streamed down his face, his eyes shut tight.

"Please. D-Don't hurt m-me. H-haven't you had e-enough?" The boy said, shuddering, thinking it was the woman. His teeth clenched together, waiting for the pain.

"Oh, master. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I will never hurt you." Murmured Sebastian, caressing his masters' face gently, lovingly. He wiped away a falling tear, and inspected the demonling further. He could tell the experience did a lot of psychological damage as well as physical. It will take time for his mind to be at peace again.

"What a beautiful reunion this was. It's so sad that it must come to an end." A voice sneered.

Sebastian whipped around to look into the eyes the color of whiskey.

"Catherine. Why are you doing this? You haven't been seen in over a century. Everybody was sure you were dead. Where were you all this time?"Sebastian inquired.

"I've been hiding. Underground for over a century, waiting for the right opportunity. You tricked me into thinking you cared for me. You played with my heart, and then threw it away when you got bored. So I think it's time I did the same. I know you're quite fond of this boy. So it seems only fair for him to leave you, just like you left me."

"You know this woman, S-Sebastian?" a small voice said, quivering with fear. "What does she want with us?"Asked Ciel

"Her name is Catherine Thomas. And a very long time ago, she was my betrothed. Our parents arranged it, but I didn't have a problem with it. I convinced myself that what we had was love. I showered her with affection, presents, and what I thought was love. But then… I fell in love with another. And so I called of the wedding, and ran away with my secret love. And Catherine disappeared. She hasn't been seen since." Explained Sebastian, his voice just above a whisper.

"Yes yes, everything was tragic. But it's time you suffered like I did." Exclaimed Catherine, and she lunged towards Sebastian, and shoved the syringe into his neck. Caught off guard, Sebastian could do nothing, and he slowly lost consciousness. The last thing he heard was Ciel screaming his name.

Sebastian opened his eyes. His head was pounding, and his muscles were sore. His arms were tied behind him, held together with metal handcuffs. His feet were also bound together. The demon lifted his head, and saw his master, still tied up like before. Groggily, the older demon tried to break his restraints, but to no avail. He tried again, harder, but nothing happened. It was like… It was like all his strength had been sucked away.

Catherine Thomas was standing beside a metal table with wheels on the bottoms, which held matches, a flamethrower, gasoline, and an assortment of paint brushes. She fiddled around with something on the table, singing quietly to herself.

"London Bridge is falling down… Falling down… Fall…ing down… London Bridge… is falling down… My fair…. Lady." Sung the she-demon quietly, slowing down towards the end. Her voice quivered, but she kept on singing.

"Build it up with wood and clay… wood and clay… wood and… clay. Build it up… with wood and clay… My… fair lady….." She sung quietly, her voice ghost like.

"Set the bridge on fire tonight… Fire tonight… Fire to…night. Set the bridge on fire… tonight… My Fair… Lady…" Catherine laughed quietly, the sound echoing eerily off the walls. She was quite amused with her version of the song. She turned to face Sebastian.

"It's time for you to watch the bridge burn."She said, her red lips curling into a smile, but it looked more like a snarl. The she-demon grabbed a paintbrush, and dipped it into the gasoline. The oil dripped off the bristles, and landed on the floor. She stalked over to Ciel, and grabbed his face, and held it roughly, tilting it up to expose his neck. She brought the brush up to his neck, and coated the base and his collarbones with the gasoline. He whimpered, preparing for the pain that was about to come.

"Set the bridge on fire tonight, fire tonight, fire tonight. Set the bridge on fire tonight, my fair lady."

She struck the match on the wall, and held it up to the demonlings neck. The oil caught fire at once, and spread out to where the gasoline had been painted. The red and orange flames lapped greedily at the fuel, and burned brightly. Ciels screams were muffled by his gag, as the fire burned away on his neck and shoulders. His body writhed in pain, trying to be strong.

Watching what was happening in front of him, Sebastian was filled with rage. He could feel his lost strength be fueled by his anger. The sight of the one he loved being burned caused him to lose control, and he changed into his true form. All his strength returned, and he ripped the handcuffs off with ease. His body was shaking with anger, and he ran at Catherine with impossible speed, moving far too quickly for her to respond in time. The enraged demon grabbed her arms, and shredded through them with his claws. He sliced her back into shreds, tearing her limbs from her torso. Her screams were lost in the older demons shouts of rage. Her eyes were gouged out of their sockets, blood gushing from any opening Sebastian made. He bashed her head on the wall again, taking pleasure in the sickening sound of her skull being crushed. He grabbed the tank of gasoline, poured it over her almost lifeless body, and set her on fire.

He quickly put out the flames lapping at Ciels neck, and broke his restraints. He picked up the unconscious boy from the ground, and clutched him close. Then he darted through the wooden door, smashing it to pieces, and left the warehouse. He ran as fast as he could, leaving the building to burn up in flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel felt something cool and damp on his forehead. Silk sheets rested against his naked body, yet as light as they were, they still caused him discomfort. His head pounded, and his skin felt raw… exposed… He tried to open his eyes, but they were as heavy as lead. He started sweating, fear creeping up the back of his throat. He heard a door open down the hallway, and he gasped, terrified. Images of that woman standing before him, holding her paintbrush. Pictures of the red and orange flames burning his skin. The pain it caused him. Then images of a house, a mansion up in flames. Ciel, running down the hallway, yelling for his parents. Seeing his mum and dad sewn together, and the angel standing beside them. All the memories came flooding back, making the demonling scream in terror. His cry filled the air, cutting through the silence like a knife. His body writhed in pain, trying to get away from the pain he knew was going to come. The movement caused his skin to ache, to burn just like it did when the woman hurt him. He screamed and screamed, terrified to the point of hysteria. Completely petrified, shaking violently as tears streamed down the young boys face.

The door to his room opened, and Ciel just screamed louder. He pictured the woman, walking towards him with the matches, her bleach-blonde hair tossed behind her shoulder. He curled up into a tight ball, and hid underneath the silk sheets, sobbing. He stopped screaming to let the tears flow. A hand rested itself on the demonling shoulder, and the boys body tensed in anticipation for the fire, for the pain.

"Master, I… It's alright. It's just me, Sebastian. I won't let anybody hurt you from now on." Sebastian cooed to the figure. He could feel all of the youngers muscles, tense. The burns were only just healing; it looked like his flesh was rotting. It was still blistered, and some of the redness had gone away. But black patches still remained on the once porcelain skin, now tainted with scars. Still beautiful, in Sebastians eyes.

The traumatized demon uncurled himself, and his muscles relaxed some. He rests his head on the feather pillow, and let out a shaky breath. His mismatched eyes flickered upon, and gazed at the butler.

Sebastian reached over, to get the washcloth that had been on Ciels forehead, when the boy gasped, and flinched away from the advancing hand. Sighing, the servant, looked at the boy, and took the cloth from beside him. He dipped it into the cool water, and began cleaning the boys wounds. He flinched every time Sebastians hand came close to him, and his muscles tightened each time the cloth touched his body.

_Truly traumitized. He's so young still, and has already suffered a great deal of psychological pain. It is going to take a lot of time before this boy will be able to handle being touched again._ Sebastian thought to himself.

"Young master, it is very important that you stay in bed and rest. You need your body to heal, so you mustn't injure yourself further. No getting out of bed, alright?" said Sebastian, caressing the boys forehead with the back of his hand. He brushed the bluish hair out of his face, and gathered up the basin and cloths, and left the room.

Sebastian prepared a cup of warm milk with honey and nutmeg, and some blueberry sauce for his young master, to try and calm him. _This dish has been known to relieve stress and anxiety. Hopefully it helps my Ciel._ Thought Sebastian, rolling the cart down the hallway to the young masters' bedroom.

Ciel heard the wheels on the floor, and saw the metal cart that had all the brushes and gasoline on it. He could feel the coldness of the room, and his eyes widened in fear. He let out a strangled cry, and he felt the tears well up in his eyes. His body quivered in fear, and deep down in his head he felt stupid for acting so helpless. But that didn't matter, because all he wanted now was to see Sebastian. He cried out his name, and felt the contract on his eye burn with the calling of his servant. But the burning of the contract just made Ciel panic even further, feeling the pain spread over his entire body, seeing the fire that had burned up his body. He cried out again and again, until he felt Sebastian grab the boy and hold him close. He could feel the coolness of his servants clothes, and nothing was more calming. He sighed, and the flashbacks vanished.

"S-Sebastian. I want you to hold me like this more often. It m-makes me feel… S-Safe." Gushed the bluenette, a rare confession in his weak, vulnerable state. He snuggled in closer to the demons chest, and sighed. He liked it here in his butlers' arms. He like the feeling of his hands pressed against his back, the constant rise and fall of his chest with every breath. But most of all he liked the smell of vanilla and spices on the servant. He sighed once again, and felt himself relax for the first time since he had been kidnapped. He felt safe for the first time since he had become a demon. He felt safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian loved the way his masters' eyes were deep pools of emotion and sorrow, bittersweet. He loved his lips, pouting, frowning, shouting, or smirking. He loved the way those lips caressed his name, the way they looked; so soft and full, almost like satin. He loved his body, the soft tender skin beneath his fingertips. He loved the narrowness of his hips, the muscles lean and flexible. He loved how skinny he was, no baby fat. He loved his little feet, so small and petit. He loved his hands, smooth and soft, yet harsh when slapping. Sebastian loved everything about his master. Even the bad things. He studied every inch of his masters body, and listened to him speak. He knew him inside and out. He knew that his favorite food was either a gateau chocolat, foretnoir, or a fruit parfait. He knew he loved Earl Grey tea, strong and black. He knew that he always had his afternoon tea at 2:00 sharp. He knew that the boy was terrified of fire ever since his mansion burned down, although he would never admit it. Sebastian knew that the younger didn't like his butlers' ever present smirk, nor did he appreciate any of the work Sebastian did. The servant also knew that the boy cried himself to sleep every year on his birthday, because the memories still hurt. He knew that boy like the back of his hand, and that is why he loves him so much.

Once his masters' body relaxed, he put him to bed knowing he was fast asleep. Sebastian pulled the armchair up beside the boys bed, and sat down. He studied his features, which were more relaxed in sleep.

_He looks peaceful._ Mused Sebastian. He set down the candelabra on the bedside table, and settled in to the overstuffed armchair. Slipping off his jacket, shoes, dress shirt and tie, he sat there. In just his pants, watching his young master sleep.

Ciel tossed and turned, his sleep restless. He dreamed he was in a forest, all the trees protruding to form a canopy over top of his head. The trees were bare, just their branches weaving together. It was dark, only lit by the moon shining at the end of the pathway. The boy looked around, searching for any danger. The grass was cut short, and midnight blue roses rested on the edges of the path, glowing. The lit the way, leading the young boy down the path. Ciel stepped forward, and something moved under his foot. He glanced down, and there lay Prince Soma. Dead. He recoiled from the body, and bumped into Agni's corpse. Wide-eyed, Ciel hurried away from the bodies, just to encounter others. Lau, Ranmao, Abberline, William, Luka. Getting closer to the end of the path, the bodies became more important. Hanna, Madam Red, the triplets, Grell. Finny, Baldroy, Meyrin. Ciel kept running through the path, away from his friends. He stumbled again, this time on the corpse of Elizabeth. With Paula beside her, the demon gasped, and kept running. Elizabeth, Paula, then Alois, and Claude. Then his parents, Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive. Ciel had reached the end of the path, and there lay Sebastian. His corpse drained of life. Dead. Seeing his butler on the ground, lifeless tipped Ciel over the edge. He crumpled to his knees, and sobbed. He couldn't figure out why Sebastian's death had meant the most, surely it should have been his parents. But no, his demonic butler means the most to Ciel. He looked up, and everything in front of him was on fire. The trees, all the bodies. Everything was burning up. Everything was burning.

Ciel jumped awake, panting heavily. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, the perspiration dripping down his back. Sebastian sat beside the boy, half-naked, fast asleep. Head rolled back against the back of the chair, body slack. He looked almost peaceful. Ciel got up and headed to the bathroom.

Splashing his face with cold water, he tried to get a grip. Glaring at himself, he pushed away the fear of the past couple days, and his most recent nightmare, and stood tall. He headed back into his room, and looked at Sebastian. He looked at his lips, turned down slightly, his straight narrow nose, and finally his eyes. Sebastians eyelids flickered open, and peered back into the mismatching blue and purple set. He gazed into the wide orbs, searching. He got up, picked up the boy, and set him down on the bed. Tucking him in, he pushed away his damp bluish locks, and sighed.

"Sebastian? Could you… Could you stay with me tonight? In my bed?" Asked Ciel, blushing profusely.

"But of course, my lord." Replied Sebastian, extremely pleased that his master had requested such a thing. He slipped off his pants, leaving just his underwear, and slid into the bed next to Ciel. He grabbed the young boy, and pulled his back close, pressing against the older demons chest. He nuzzled the boys' hair, and inhaled deeply.

"Sebastian. Do… Do you actually care for me?" whispered Ciel, his voice quivering with anticipation of his servants answer.

"My lord, I must admit that I do care for you. I enjoy being with you all the time. I like that your pride, your drive. And I've come to realize that I love you. I love everything about you, and I never want to leave you." Confessed Sebastian, his breath held. It was quiet for a long time. Ciel didn't say anything; he just lay there, thinking.

Finally, after thinking everything through, Ciel said

"You know, I had a dream. I had a dream I saw every single person I knew dead at my feet. And though it bothered me, I was surprised by whose upset me the most. Not my parents laying there, not Lady Elizabeth, but you. Seeing you on the ground, lifeless had hurt me so much that I sobbed, heaving, my body wracked with anguish. And when you held me in your arms, it's the only place I felt safe. And hearing you say you love me, well, it makes me believe that I love you too. I knew deep down, yet I refused to admit it. I was terrified when I was with Catherine, and all I wanted was you to save me. So Sebastian, I'm pretty sure I love you too." Said Ciel, his words coming out of his mouth like a fountain. Sebastian breathed in sharply, shocked by his masters' words. And he felt wetness on his cheeks, and saw tears dripping down onto the bed sheets. He also saw Ciels tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill over. The butler felt so wonderful inside, he felt so amazing, and powerful. The strength of love filled him, and he kissed Ciels lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Ceils lips were everything Sebastian ever dreamed they would be like. They were as soft as silk, tender to the touch. They fit perfectly against Sebastian, moving together. Sebastian had imagined time after time what his masters lips would feel like. What they would taste like. Honey and milk.

Ciels eyes opened widely at the sudden act of his butler, but he didn't pull away. Instead he kissed him back, moving his lips against the others. The kiss was slow, but burned with passion. All the pent up feelings of love, anger, jealousy, lust, fear. It was all put into that single kiss.

Sebastian pulled away slightly from his masters' lips, letting him catch his breath. The elder gazed into the boys eyes, and saw what he had wished for his entire time working here; love. He saw love in that boys eyes, a love that could melt a heart of stone. The elders' hands slipped onto the boys' waist, and pulled him back to his lips. The demonlings arms snaked their way around the others neck, and he deepened the kiss. Running the tip of his tongue along the butlers lip, he asked permission to enter. Sebastian gladly accepted, and ciel slid his tongue into the dark cavern of his servants' mouth. He fought for dominance, but quickly lost to the more experienced Sebastian. Pushing the boy's body back down onto his bed, the butler moved his hands from his waist to his chest, and started unbuttoning his night shirt. He moved his lips away from the young masters', and peppered feather-light kisses along his jaw and up his neck, and gently teased the boys' earlobe.

Ceil let out a small moan, and the elder demon grinned. Taking the lobe between his teeth, he bit down hard, and the boy let out a moan that filled the room. By now Sebastian was already hard, and the sound just made him harder.

"Don't tell me that I've found your soft spot, have I, _Ciel?_" taunted the elder, finishing up with the last button. He pushes away the silk fabric, to reveal scarred skin. Scarred, but beautiful. His chest was tight and toned, his nipples peaked up from the sudden cool air. And his hips, the inverted V, led down to the young boys erect member. For being stuck at 13, this boy has certainly got an impressive length. Sebastian glided his hands down his masters' torso, and down the length of his hard member. Ceil gasped again, and arched his back off the bed.

Sebastian's mouth moved to the demonlings peaked nipples, and assaulted first one then the other pink bud. His hand pumped the younger member, and swiped away the bit of pre-come that was seeping out the end. Lick his lips, he moved down, and took it in his mouth.

Ciel inhaled sharply, after feeling Sebastian' mouth on his member. He groaned, feeling every swipe of his tongue, reveling in the feeling of his butler blowing him off. The servant sucked harder, and Ciels' member hit the back of his throat.

"Se-SEBASTIAN!" moaned Ciel, calling out to the elder demon. The boys legs tensed, and his back arched off the bed while he emptied into his servants mouth. Looking at his butler, swallowing his come, and licking his lips, he hid his face behind his arms.

"That's repulsive…" declared the embarrassed demonling, and shifted uncomfortably. Sebastian tenderly grabbed ceils arms, and pulled them away from his face.

"Maybe so, but I enjoyed every bit of it."


End file.
